


A Little Distraction

by kennedie_exe



Series: Distractions and Gratification [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, FFXV NSFW Week, M/M, Mentions of chocking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, mentions of spanking, self indulgent shameless porn, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Noctis, for once, wanted to actually pay attention to a meeting. Prompto makes it damn near impossible to do so.





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr already and after thinking about, I was like why not post it here. Edited a bit more, added to and boom! Utter filth was born! You can thank me later ;)
> 
> For FFXV NSFW Week Day 1: Anticipation

This was a big mistake. He shouldn't have looked down at his phone during the meeting in the first place. It's a rule of thumb yet Noctis knew Ignis and even his father would run the meeting by him again because knowing him, he never paid that much attention. He tried to today though, the meeting was actually somewhat interesting as they discussed more diplomatic necessities for their nation which is always important. As future king, Noctis needed to know the importance of this so he, too, could do the right thing for his people-

 

Well, now he's way more focused on getting out the meeting as soon as possible.

 

Prompto -that little shit- knew Noctis was at this meeting yet he insisted on texting him. It started out normal enough, a simple question of when he'd get out of the meeting in which Noctis responded he wasn't sure; Meetings are always unpredictable and kinda redundant.

 

_ <Noooooct I'm lonely :(> _

 

**_< I'll be over once the meeting is done, quit whining.>_ **

 

This was when things took a turn, for Noctis at least.

 

_ <I'm waiting for you babe <3> _

 

The picture attached to the response was definitely something Noctis wasn't prepared to see. It's Prompto, of course, but the blonde was naked, angled in such way that displayed his bubbly ass towards the camera. It's a beautiful sight to see. His ass all plump and up in the air so inviting yet the prince was stuck here, only able to gawk at the picture.

 

**< Prom… don't do this to me…>**

 

_ <Huuurrrry I need you> _

 

There's another picture with Prompto using one of their toys. His eyes are lidded with lust as the picture displayed him teasing a dildo inside himself. Noctis was scarlet red right now with no way of concealing it let alone concealing his growing arousal. It's torture, Prompto is deliberately making him suffer through this meeting. His mind only raced with all the dirty things he'd do to Prompto when he got the chance. Making him beg, making him scream, making him cum over and over and over-

 

“Noct… Noct are you paying attention?” Ignis voiced pulled the prince out of his unsavory trance. He definitely wasn't paying attention, not even gonna try to pretend that he was and it didn't help that he was so red in the face. Ignis had a skeptical look to his own face whereas Noctis tried his best to focus on his advisor with his throat only growing dryer.

 

“I-uh… yeah, sorry. Ummm… can I be accused for just a sec?” If he didn't get out of that meeting, he'd be one step closer to cumming in his pants.

 

“You do look rather flushed. Yes, but do be back shortly. The next segment is vital for your understanding so be sure not to miss it.” Ignis gave him a knowing _look_ that spoke volumes that yes, he better be back. Noctis only nodded his head, rushing out of the meeting hall as quick as possible.

 

Two could play at this game.

 

Noctis went into the single bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

**< You're gonna get it when I get home>**

 

_ <Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do to me?~> _

 

Noctis was so hard right now that it's downright uncomfortable being confined to his pants. He pulled his throbbing member out and sighed in relief, it felt good to be free from his restraints. He opened the camera app on his phone, held his cock out on display, and took a picture of it to send to Prompto.

 

**< I’m so hard for you. I'm gonna do so much to you when I get there. Gonna make you beg for me>**

 

Prompto was calling him now. It's not a good idea, a stupid idea at that, but he's so damn horny now that any rational choice of not answering the phone was thrown out the window. He picked up the call, immediately hearing such a delicious, drawn out moan.

 

 _“Oh God! Babe, your cock looks so good. I can't wait to sit on it.”_ Another moan broke out at the end of his words. _“F-fingers aren't enough, this dildo isn't enough, oh fuck, I need your cock!”_

 

Yeah, Noctis wasn't getting out of this one.

 

“You sound so good right now begging for me, but I still have to punish you for making me all hard. You almost embarrassed me in front of everyone, that deserves repercussions. ” Noctis began to stroke his cock, groaning out into the receiver.

 

_“Ya gonna spank me, right? I love your strong hands on my ass, fuck- I want you to spank me and tell me how bad I am.”_

 

“You're damn right I will, gonna spank you until your ass is all red. Really teach you a lesson.”

 

_“Yes! I want that so fucking much! What else? I'm such a bad boy, punish me more…”_

 

“Oh I'm gonna do more than that. Gonna wrap my hands around that pretty little neck of yours.”

 

 _“Fuck yes! Choke me, you're Highness!”_ That almost does it for Noctis. That alluring way of speaking his title was such a damn turn on, only coming from Prompto that is.

 

“Oh Gods, keep speaking like that and I really won't be able to hold back when I get there.”

 

_“Don't hold back, mmmm fuck! Give me a reason to call off work tomorrow. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore.”_

 

“Fuck, you sound so hot. I'll do just that. I'll choke you as I fuck you so hard that you won't remember your own name. You'll only be able to scream mine.” Noctis stroke himself faster, harder, as he imagined all these filthy scenarios running through his head. “I know you love it from behind.”

 

_“Yes, yes it's so good when you fuck me from behind. Slam your cock into me so hard that I can't think straight, fuck me until I pass out.”_

 

The shear idea of fucking Prompto hard enough to inhibit his ability to walk or until he passed out was such a damn good image. Prompto with his back arched perfectly and one of Noctis’s hands squeezing his throat tightly while the other pulled his tousled blonde hair back, completely incoherent with only screams leaving his lips as each ounce of breath got fucked out of him- Noctis _needed_ to do that. In true, they've never been this forward, _this dirty_ , towards each other. Maybe a few words here and there, but right now, it's out right filthy the way they're talking to each other and Noctis couldn't get enough of it. He'll do every damn thing he said he was going to do. It's telling enough too, that Prompto would do the same.

 

“I'm gonna fucking wreck you.”

 

_“Yes! Oh yes, oh fuck me! I need it so badly. I love your cock, I'm a slut for it. You always fuck me so good that I can't feel my legs afterwards.”_

 

“You know I do, oh fuck- I'll choke you with my cock too. I know you love throating my cock. I'll fuck your throat until it's sore, you'll look so fucking good dripping with my cum.” Prompto is incredibly good at sucking cock. Just imagining those blue orbs staring up at him all teary eyed, those choking sounds as Noctis slammed down his throat- all of it just made the prince more horny as he stood in the bathroom, jerking off to the voice of his equally, if not more, horny boyfriend.

 

_“Mmmm yes, I'll choke and gag all over your cock until I can't breathe. Shove it down my throat, cum all over me, gods, p-please come home…”_

 

Noctis just might do that. He'll get the debrief of the meeting another time and Prompto sounded so needy right now that he couldn't ignore it. But he also didn't want to get scolded at-

 

_“Please, your Highness, please wreck me!”_

 

Noctis will accept his scolding after all.

 

“You better be face down, ass up when I get there. And you better not cum until I tell you to. I'll tie you up if you disobey me.” That authority side was seeping through, it usually does when he gets in this sort of mood. This _mood_ wasn't anything that happened often. He usually got a little demanding but right now, he wants to take over; Fuck Prompto into oblivion until he can't form words anymore.

 

 _“Tie me up, do whatever you want to me, God, I just need you…”_ Prompto is so wanton now that Noctis couldn't say no to this.

 

“I'm on my way. Better be nice and tight when I get there so I can jam my cock into your ass as soon as I see you.” Noctis spoke hotly before hanging up the phone. He so damn turned on, unfocused, mind ablazed, meeting forgotten; He _had_ to get home _now_. He tucks his hardness back into his pants uncomfortably and left the bathroom. He walked down the hall briskly almost reaching were he could get out, but didn't make it as far as the exit when he heard a voice.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” That's undoubtedly Ignis speaking to him. Great, just great.

 

“I-uh- something came up at home and uh, I gotta go. I promise I'll look at the notes but I really need to leave.” There's no way he sounded serious but Noctis at least tried to make it seem as if something was up. The situation didn't help him when his phone buzzed another message from Prompto.

 

“Hey wait-” Noctis just continued walking toward his car ignoring Ignis calls. He looked down at his phone, eyes growing wide at the newest picture Prompto sent him.

 

_ <Nice and tight for you~> _

 

Noctis didn't know how he did it, but Prompto sent a perfect view of his ass hole stretched out with both of his hands squeezing those cheeks. So pink, so puckered-

 

Noctis drove the fastest he's ever driven that day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add the actually porn at a later date ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and wonderful :D


End file.
